gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 007
Iron Man 007 (철인 007) is a South Korean animated film, originally released on December 13, 1976. It was directed by Han Ha-rim, and its runtime is 61 minutes. Somewhat controversially, it lifts its story elements and character designs from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, as well as Gaiking and Mazinger Z. As Japanese anime was banned from being imported to South Korea until the late 1970s/early 1980s due to the strained relationship between the two countries, there were many films that mimicked certain anime series. It is also notable for its unauthorized usage of Pink Floyd music, and inconsistent animation throughout the film. This film was also dubbed into Spanish, under the title "007 Squad: El Secreto de 007", although it kept the original opening and closing themes in Korean. This version is available on DVD. Summary Four young heroes are gathered together by Dr. M in order to fight against the evil leader Black Butterfly and the mysterious alien that she takes her orders from. The team members can merge their mecha together to create Iron Man 007, a super-strong fighting robot. Characters *Jun (준)/1: The leader of the team. Is the equivalent to Ken Washio. He is renamed "Juni" in the Spanish dub. *Zen (선)/2: Equivalent to Jun. Briefly appears with a "3" on her suit in a quick blooper in the opening theme. She is renamed "Soni" in the Spanish dub. *Min (민)/3: The equivalent to Joe Asakura, though he appears much younger. He is renamed "Mimi" in the Spanish dub. *Hyojin (짱)/4: Equivalent to Jinpei. He is renamed "Chien" in the Spanish dub. *Dr. M (M박사): The equivalent to Dr. Kozaburo Nambu. He is renamed "Professor F" in the Spanish dub. *Black Butterfly (검은나비): Equivalent to Berg Katse, although she is clearly a woman. She has blue skin, though her eyes are obscured by a mask and horned helmet. She is renamed "Red Butterfly" (Mariposa Roja) in the Spanish dub. *Baltic Fox (폭스발트): The equivalent to Sosai X. Appears as a gold, spider-like creature. The Spanish dubbing gives the team the name of "Comando M", an obvious play on the Spanish name for the Gatchaman team, which was "Comando G". Mecha *1: A red plane piloted by Jun. Is destroyed mid-film, but is inexplicably put back together fast enough. *2: A fish-shaped vehicle piloted by Zen. It can fly, as well as travel underwater. *3: A drilling vehicle piloted by Min, with the ability to travel underground. *4: A buggy piloted by Hyojin. *Iron Man 007: The flying robot made up of those four components, plus one other. Notes * The film seems to pay a bit of a very loose homage to Gatchaman episode 31, "The Plan to Assassinate Dr. Nambu" in part. Black Butterfly employs a mysterious woman as her second-in-command and orders her to kill Jun. The woman attempts to run Jun off the road and the two engage in a car chase. After the woman winds up crashing her car in an accident, Jun rescues her and drives her off in his own car. The woman also seems to reference Maya from episode 70, "Death Girls Unite", as she attempts to betray Black Butterfly in the end but is shot and left to die in front of Jun and the rest of the team. * Black Butterfly's mecha that she first fights the team in loosely resembles the Turtle King. Notable Animation Errors * As mentioned above, Zen's number initially appears as "3" in the opening, but abruptly changes to "2" when she strikes her pose. * Dr. M's character design is rather inconsistent throughout the film; He appears in the opening with a mustache and beard, but appears clean-shaven or only with a mustache throughout the film (which also changes its style various times). His hairstyle is also different. * The lighting is inconsistent between shots in various scenes, the first notable instance being when the other team members toss Hyojin up in the air. The lighting and animation style itself also become inconsistent when Hyojin slides down a pole. * Backgrounds often shift between shots in sequences. * Min's clothing changes between shots, when he offers Zen a ride on his bike. * Black Butterfly's lipstick keeps disappearing and reappearing, starting at her debut in the film with her lipstick even appearing mid-frame in a sequence. * The civilian designs of Jun, Zen, Min, and Hyojin in general do not match the ones seen in the opening sequence. Their different designs in the actual film may have been done in an attempt to lessen the similarities to the Gatchaman characters. In particular, the opening credits version of Zen has wavy hair similar to Swan Jun's original hair style, while her hair is much straighter with fringe in the film's animation. * Hyojin is accidentally given the number "3" and Min's uniform color during the individual mecha sequences, but is corrected in the next shot featuring him. Gallery Opening JunOpening007.png|Jun, not to be mistaken for the Swan, or for Ken the Eagle for that matter. JunCostumeOpening.png|Jun appearing in costume. JunPoseOpening.png|Jun shows that he is #1. ZenOpening.png|Zen's initially seen civilian design. She's not the Swan either. ZenCostumeOpening.png|Zen in costume. Zen3Blooper.png|Zen shows that she's #3- ZenPoseOpening.png|-except that she's actually #2. MinOpening.png|Min, who doesn't look much like the Condor. MinCostumeOpening.png|A glimpse of Min's suit. MinPoseOpening.png|Min is actually #3. HyojinOpening.png|Hyojin, who's not a certain Swallow. HyojinCostumeOpening.png|Hyojin's suit. HyojinPoseOpening.png|#4 strikes a pose. 007Team.png|The team flying together. DrMOpening.png|Dr.M, looking as if he could be related to Nambu. 007InFlight.png|Iron Man 007, flying 007components.png|Five ships, yet only four team members. The Team Notcrescentcoral.png|A base that may be like Crescent Coral, but clearly is not. Juninfilm.png|Jun's actual in-film design. Zeninfilm.png|How Zen actually looks. Mininfilm.png|Min's actual look is here too. Hyojinfilm.png|Hyojin's in-film look. Black Butterfly and other villains BlackButterfly.png|The debut of the mysterious Black Butterfly. BlackButterflylipstick.png|She has as much lipstick as Katse. Blackbutterflysanslipstick.png|Except when she doesn't. Butterflysgoons.png|The goons employed by Butterfly. ButterflyEmblem.png|Her sinister symbol. BalticFox.png|Black Butterfly's own higher-up, Baltic Fox. BalticfoxChamber.png|Baltic Fox in his chamber. Other Characters Freakykids.png|Some unusual-looking children that look as if they popped out of "Gatchaman" or another Tatsunoko toon. Other Bloopers Dr. M's changing position and face DrMandkids.png|Establishing shot of Dr.M and the team. DrMnomustache.png|The first shot of Dr.M in the film, depicting him clean-shaven. DrMandkids2.png|The team is suddenly up from their seats, against a completely different background. DrMmoustache.png|Dr.M suddenly gets the moustache. Drmandkids3.png|Dr.M is suddenly behind the team after addressing them. DrMnosideburns.png|Dr.M loses the sideburns DrMandkids4.png|Dr.M is in front of the team. This shot is looped again, after the following one. DrMandkids5.png|Dr.M goes to walk away, but- Drmfacechange3.png|-his face suddenly changes once more, and so does the background. 007teamsalute.png|The team salutes Dr. M Hyojin-themed Teamblooper1.png|The team watch Dr.M depart. Teamblooper2.png|They then decide to toss Hyojin in the air, and the background and lighting change to be dark. Teamblooper3.png|The room and lighting change further. Teamblooper4.png|It's all dark when Hyojin hits his head- Teamblooper5.png|-and the lighting and the door have changed again. Hyojpoleblooper.png|In a later scene, Hyojin rides down to the next floor, and it's suddenly bright. Hyojpoleblooper2.png|But it goes back to dark after he bumps his head. Hyojinbackgroundblooper.png|Hyojin frustrated that Zen and Min ran off. Hyojinbackgroundblooper2.png|But the photo taken of Hyojin implies that he jumped much higher. Junhyobg1.png|Hyojin talks to Jun, against a sunset- Junhyobg2.png|-and the sunset changes within the next shot. Frameerror.png|An odd note suddenly flashes on-screen for a frame or two. Zen and Min ride off ZenmeetsMin1.png|Zen meets up with Min, who offers her a ride. Min also appears to be barefoot. ZenmeetsMin2.png|Zen suddenly gains a scarf, and Min's shirt changes. Min gets shoes. ZenmeetsMin3.png|Zen and Min ride off, but are caught on camera. Links *Excerpt of 007 Squad, Spanish dub of the film. *A summary and review of 007 Squad (Spanish) *Excerpt of the Korean original, containing a sample of the plagiarized Pink Floyd music.